The present invention relates to a foldable net assembly which is adapted for use in gardens, fishing ponds, ranches, swimming pool as a sunshade; or for use on an outer wall of a building or on the scaffold at a construction site for safety purpose.
Generally, a net frame applied to a garden as a sunshade is illustrated in FIG. 1. Such net 1 is mounted onto a supporting frame 6 piece by piece. All the net 1 is fixed in place and is not adjustably foldable in accordance to weather conditions or the bitterness of the sun, making the growth of plantation not ideal enough.
Moreover, the heat of the bitter sun will make the room temperature of a building rise to an unbearable degree if no insulation cover is mounted to the outer wall subject to direct heat of the sun in the afternoon of a summer day. So, in consideration of saving energy of an air conditioner in operation, a net is sometimes used to protect a wall of a building from too much heat from the sun.
Furthermore, at a general construction site, nets are mounted to a scaffold by workers for safety purpose so as to prevent falling debrits from hurting people therearound. The mounting or dismounting of the protection nets piece by piece is rather time and labor consuming.